


My Lady

by Bremol



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsie receives a bit of a surprise for her birthday.  Just what has Charles done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes that there is a friendship between Isobel and Elsie. I started it and hoped to finish for PL's b-day, but the story took on a life of its own a grew into a longer bit than I'd planned.

 

 

 

“Mrs. Crawley?”  Elsie said the name in surprise as she looked up from her paperwork to see the woman standing in the door of her sitting room.  “What can I do for you?”

Isobel smiled.  “Come with me to Crawley House.  I have something that needs a housekeeper’s eye.”

Elsie frowned.  “But, Mrs. Crawley, I can’t leave Downton.  Mr. Carson is away in London.”

“I know where Mr. Carson is.  I also believe Mrs. Patmore should be more than capable enough to watch over things here.”

“Indeed I am!”  Mrs. Patmore shouted from the kitchen making Elsie roll her eyes.

“See.”  Isobel smiled again.  “Now won’t you please come with me?”

Elsie sighed and stood up.  “I do declare,” she mumbled as she slipped into her coat.

Isobel turned and smiled at Mrs. Patmore, a smile that would have given the game away if Elsie had seen it.  “Thank you,” she mouthed to the cook who just grinned and nodded her head.

“Alright, Mrs. Crawley.”  Elsie spoke from behind her.  “I do have work I need to see to here, so if I’m going to help you, we must be about it.”

“Oh Elsie, dear, don’t fuss so.”  Isobel whispered as she walked with the woman out the back door.

“Isobel.”  Elsie whispered.  “You shouldn’t be going through the back door.”

“Why ever not?  I came _in_ the back door.”

Elsie shook her head.  “Woman, you’re going to have the whole of the civilized world turned on its ear.”

Isobel laughed, “Haven’t we already accomplished that with our friendship, my dear Elsie?”

 

~*~

 

Anna grinned at the shock on her superior’s face.  “Hello, Mrs. Hughes.”

Elsie frowned as she looked about the room then at Isobel before returning her gaze back to Anna.  “What is going on?  Anna, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help you get ready for your birthday.”

“My birthday?  But how,” she started.

“How do you think, Mrs. Hughes?”  Anna winked.

Elsie shook her head.  “That man.”

“That man is very much in love with you.”  Isobel told her.  “You gave him a fright.”  Her eyes watered as she reached out and squeezed Elsie’s hand.  “You gave us all a fright.”  She sniffed then smiled.  “He’s just trying to do something special to show you how much he cares.”

“She’s right, Mrs. Hughes.”

Elsie took a deep breath to gather her emotions then nodded.  “Alright.  But I don’t understand why I needed to come all the way to Crawley House.”

Anna’s smile lit up her face.  “It’s all rather simple, really.  I’m going to help you get ready and then Mrs. Crawley is going to take you to the train station.”

Elsie frowned.  “Train?  You help me get dressed?  Why would I need help?  I’ve been dressing myself for long enough, I think I know how.”

Anna bit her lip to keep from chuckling.  She loved when Mrs. Hughes got huffy with Mr. Carson.  It always seemed to thicken her accent which Anna was not too afraid to admit to actually liking the lilting sound of.  Something she supposed Mr. Carson liked since he always seemed to be making Mrs. Hughes huffy.  “He was very specific.”

Isobel nodded.  “You’re to be treated like a lady today.  And that includes a lady’s maid.”

Elsie’s eyes widened.  “I’ll not be having that!”

“Take it up with Mr. Carson, but I’ll be doing what I was told.”  Anna gave her a cheeky look.  “Now, I’ve run your bath.  I’ll leave you to it.”

Elsie watched the young woman leave then turned to Isobel.  “What on earth is he thinking?”

“He’s thinking he wants to show you what he thinks of you.”

“But a lady,” she breathed as she took off her hat then coat and laid them on the bed, noticing for the first time the box with a pale blue bow.  “What is this?”

“A gift.”

“Oh Isobel, really.”

Isobel shook her head.  “I didn’t.  It’s from your Mr. Carson.”

Elsie opened the box and pushed back the tissue, gasping in surprise.  “Oh my.  I can’t possibly,” she shook her head.

Isobel reached out and squeezed her friend’s shoulder.  “Yes, you can because he bought it for you.”

“But,” Elsie swallowed as she pulled the midnight blue dress from the box and held it up to see it better.  “It had to have been so expensive.  He shouldn’t be spending this kind of money on me.”

“He loves you.”

Elsie sighed, a dreamy look crossing her face.  “He sang for me,” she whispered as she held the dress up to herself and turned to look in the mirror.  “When he found out the news that I didn’t have cancer.  He was singing as he polished the silver.”

Isobel smiled at Elsie’s reflection.  “Then let him pamper and spoil you on this special day.  No one in Downton will know save Anna and myself.  The train will take you to Scotland.”

“Scotland?”  Elsie asked in surprise as she turned to lay the dress on the bed.

“Yes.”  Isobel nodded.  “Now, your bath is waiting and growing cool.  You’d best get to it or you’ll miss your train.”

 

~*~

 

Charles felt the breath leave his lungs at the first glimpse of the woman who had stole his heart.  “Elsie,” he finally managed.

“Charles.”

Walking to her, he reached out to caress her cheek.  “You’re more beautiful than I imagined.”

“The dress, the shoes,” she shook her head, her voice shaking.  “You’ve spent so much on me.  You really shouldn’t have.”

“Hush now,” he whispered, wiping at a tear that escaped the corner of her eye.

Elsie turned her face further into his hand.  “What are we doing here?”

Kneeling down, Charles looked up at her.  “We’re here to marry, if you’ll but agree to be my wife.”

Her hand covered her mouth, catching the gasp that slipped out at his question.  “But Charles, we can’t.”

Standing, Charles clasped her hands.  “We can.  I’ve asked His Lordship, and he’s given us his blessing.”

Biting her lip, Elsie stared up into the dark eyes that she knew would show his every thought and emotion, something he’d never been able to hide from her.  “Yes,” she answered in a soft voice.

“Yes?”

Nodding her head, she stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips gently to his.  “Yes.”

Pulling her into his arms, Charles held her tightly to him a few moments before whispering in a shaky voice, “I was so frightened.”

“I thought you didn’t know,” she teased him gently.

Charles held her back and looked down at her.  “I knew.  And I know that you were aware of it.”

“I was.  Mrs. Patmore told you.”

He shook his head.  “I tricked her by letting her think I already knew.  I,” he took a trembling breath.  “I don’t know what I would have done had it been bad news.  I can’t bear to think of life without you.”

“I’m here,” she whispered.  “I’m not leaving.  Is your fear of my leaving the reason you’ve asked me to marry you?”

“It is the reason I’ve had the courage to ask.  I’ve asked because I love you.”

“I never thought to hear those words.  I love you, Charles Carson.”

“Then come along, Elsie Hughes.  Come along and change your name to mine.”

 

~*~

 

“Well, Lady Elsie, how does it feel?”  Charles asked, winking at her when she rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m no lady.”

“You are to me, always have been.  And tonight,” he started but she interrupted.

“Tonight you’ve made sure I was treated as such.”

“It’s only fitting for my bride.”

“Bride,” she breathed.  “I can scarcely believe it.”

Holding up her left hand, his thumb rubbed over the gold band circling her finger.  “This is proof.”

“Charles?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

“Gladly, My Lady.”  Wrapping her tightly in his arms, Charles bent and captured her lips with his.  His fingers moved against her back, a thumb brushing across the side of her breast causing her to shiver.

Opening her mouth to him when his tongue pressed against her lips, Elsie gripped his arms, her knees growing weak.  Moaning when his lips moved to kiss along her jaw then nuzzle along her neck, behind her ear, she gasped when he gently licked at her pulse point.  “Oh.”

Feeling her hands gently working at the buttons of his waistcoat, Charles pulled back and looked down at her hands.  “So many nights I’ve had dreams of this.”

“I’m not a dream, Love.”

Charles shivered as the lilt of her voice washed over him with the endearment.  “Do you know how your accent affects me?  I love when it comes out more than you allow it most of the time.  Like when you’re angry.”

Pushing his jacket and waistcoat off, Elsie raised an eyebrow up at him.  “Is that why you make me angry with you?  Just so that you can hear my brogue?”

Shrugging, he smiled at her as he reached up to pull the pins from her hair.  “Have I told you how beautiful your hair was tonight?  Anna did a wonderful job with it.”  Combing his fingers through the silken strands, he sighed, “So soft.”

“You’re an old romantic, Mr. Carson.”

Charles helped her with his cufflinks, then took off his shirt.  “Only because you make me that way, Mrs. Carson.”

Elsie ran her hands over his chest, marveling at the contrasts of skin, hair, and the flat nipples that responded to her touch and caused a sharp intake of his breath.  Looking up at him, she held his gaze.  “Anna helped me in the dress.  Will you help me out?”

With trembling hands, Charles reached up to unfasten the tiny buttons at the back of her dress.  “When I saw this in a window, I knew I had to have it for you.  Your eyes,” he lowered his voice, his warm breath fanning across her bare shoulder as he pushed the dress away.  “I knew that it would bring out your eyes.”

Feeling the dress pool at her feet, Elsie took a shuddering breath as his lips kissed their way across from one shoulder to the other, his hands busy with the ties of her corset.  “Charles.”

“Yes?”

“Let me finish.  I have a surprise for you.”

Charles blinked as he pulled his hands back.  “A surprise?”

“Isobel insisted on giving me something, saying that she had a faint idea we would end up,” she shrugged as a blush crept into her cheeks.  “She knew about the marriage?”

“No.  I told no one but His Lordship about that.”

“Oh my.”

Charles chuckled, “I suspect that Mrs. Crawley had her suspicions.”

“I’ll be only a moment.”

Charles watched her walk away, his heartbeat quickening at the sway of her hips.  “Merciful heavens,” he muttered as he shook his head and began to pick up their discarded clothes.  Placing them in the cupboard, he finished undressing and hung his pants up with the rest of the things before covering himself with his dressing gown.  Hearing movement behind him, he turned and froze.

“Charles?”  Elsie questioned as she quickly made her way to him.  Resting a hand on his arm, she looked up at him.  “What is it?”

“Dear sweet heaven, Elsie,” he finally managed, his eyes roving over her.

Elsie blushed and took a deep breath.  “Does that mean you approve?”

Charles took in the lace that cupped his wife’s breasts, the satin that flowed down about the rest of her and his mouth went dry.  “Drink,” he managed to mutter.

Elsie poured him a glass of water and helped him sip from it.  “Better?” she asked, still a bit confused.

“Only just.”

“Charles, I don’t understand.”

Sitting the water down on the table beside the bed, Charles turned to Elsie and took her hands.  “The sight of you all curves and lace and satin,” he shook his head.  “It undid me.”

“Oh,” she whispered as she blushed.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Charles pressed soft kisses to her forehead before cupping her cheeks and titling her face upwards.  “You’re a very beautiful woman, Elsie Carson.  You’ve no idea the affect you have on me.  Why do you think I don’t allow you to go up the stairs ahead of me?  Why I always make sure to be nearly even with you as we ascend?”

Elsie blinked, her blush deepening.  “Really, Charles!” she scolded though her eyes held the twinkle of a woman reveling in the attention of her man.

Charles fiddled with the lace straps on her shoulders.  “While this is beautiful, it’s covering what I really want to see,” he told her in a voice low and husky with his want of her.

Elsie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, swallowing hard when she felt him pushing the garment from her body.  “Charles, wait,” she breathed, lifting a panicked hand up to stop the gown from falling.

“What is it?”  Charles asked, feeling her trembling in his hands.

“There,” she swallowed to gain courage.  “There is a mark, a scar,” she didn’t finish, his fingers against her lips stopping her.

“A scar that can’t possibly mar the beauty of the woman I call my wife.  It will only serve as a reminder of what a fool I was.  Nothing more.  Nothing could possibly not make me want you…desire you.”

Tears falling down her cheeks, Elsie closed her eyes and let her hands drop, the gown sliding down her body to pool at her feet.  Holding her breath, she let it out in a rush when she felt his lips against the scar on her breast where the lump had been.  Opening her eyes, she leaned her head forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, giving him a watery smile when he looked up at her.  “You dear, wonderful man.  Not a fool, just afraid of change.”

“Oh no, Wife.  I was a fool, but no more.  Now you’re mine and I’ll not be letting you go.”

“I’m glad of it.”  Elsie whispered as she reached out to untie the belt of his dressing gown.  Looking up at him, she held his gaze as he shrugged out of it, both of them now standing bare before each other.  Finally gaining the courage to look at him, she let her gaze roam, gasping at the sight of him fully aroused, knowing that it was all because of his wanting her.  Looking back up at him, she blinked at his intense gaze.  Feeling her legs bump against the bed, she let him lay her down and settled against the pillows.  “I’m no innocent, Charles, but it’s been a very long time,” she admitted with a blush to her cheeks.

“I’ll be gentle.  I want to savor every moment.”

“I never doubted your gentleness,” she told him softly as she brushed the wayward curl from his forehead.  “I think I like that curl.”

Charles frowned.  “Why?  It’s bothersome,” he grumbled.

Elsie caught her breath when his hand cupped a breast and gently began to knead the heavy flesh.  “Because it lets me know that a bit of Charles Carson is unruly.”

“Oh, woman,” he growled before lowering his mouth, taking the taut nipple in and gently nipping at it.

“Charles!”  Elsie gasped then bit her lip. 

“Don’t try to hold back, Wife.  We’re alone.  No one to hear.”

Elsie shivered in his arms as his mouth and hands learned every part of her, every place that made her whimper, made her moan, made her cry out his name.  Her nails skimmed his back as his hand moved over her stomach, gently easing her thighs apart to tease and make ready the sensitive flesh he found at the apex.  “Huh…oh,” she sucked in a breath then let out a moan when he slid a finger inside, curling it and making her squirm.

Charles watched as Elsie’s eyes closed, her body flushed, as her climax swept over her.  Placing himself in the cradle of her thighs, he gently pushed forward, moaning as she stretched around him, her wet heat nearly making him lose all control at just the feel of it.  Holding still to let her adjust, he watched in awe as her eyes darkened and gleamed.

Tracing his lips with her finger, Elsie smiled up at him, her other hand’s fingers tangling in his hair.  “Don’t hold back, Husband,” she echoed his words.  “Give me all of you.”

Pressing his lips against hers, Charles took her mouth in a hungry kiss as he began to move against her, slowly then gradually speeding up the rhythm until it was steady with just enough power behind it to make her whimper.  Listening to her moans and cries, he took a deep breath to try and keep his control, wanting to savor this joining of their bodies as long as possible.  Clasping her hands in his, he held them by her head.

Elsie dug her fingernails into his hands, her body wound like a top as she spiraled toward the edge of release.  “Charles, please,” she whimpered.

Hearing her pleading with him, Charles let go of his control, giving in to her and his body’s demands.  Burying his face in her neck, he felt her inner muscles contracting around him and he cried out her name as his own release washed over him.  Covered in a fine sheen of perspiration and out of breath, he collapsed against her then slid to the side, half of his body still draped over hers.

Elsie gulped trying to get air back into her lungs.  Dear sweet heaven but her mind was a jumble with feelings and sensations.  “Mmm,” she hummed as she combed her fingers through his damp, mussed hair.  “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he mumbled against her damp skin.  Moving onto his back, he pulled her against him, sighing in contentment at the feel of her resting on his chest.

Elsie sighed her own contentment as she rested her hand over his heart.  Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, she snuggled closer.  “Why Scotland?”

“Because it’s your homeland.”  Charles answered, his fingers combing her hair away from her face and shoulder.  “It also provides us complete anonymity so that I could pull off the charade.  No one knows us here.  You can be Lady Elsie and no one’s the wiser.  I wanted that for you.  I wanted you to feel what it’s like not just see.”  He smiled when she looked up at him.  “Besides, how else were we going to take a wedding trip?”

“Oh Charles.  How are you able to be away from London?”

“The family was invited to spend time at the estate of a new family to their social circle.  They couldn’t possibly deny the invitation.  Lord Grantham gave me three days to spend here with you, the time they will be gone.”

“Three days?  But what about Downton?”

“Mrs. Patmore is perfectly capable of seeing to things.  And Mrs. Crawley will be checking in from time to time.”

“Oh my darling.  You’ve thought of everything.”

“I’ve been planning since the day you received the good news.”  Caressing her cheek, he kissed her nose.  “I know how long it’s been since you’ve been home to Scotland.  I can’t take you all the way home, but I can give you these three days.”

“You darling man.  Don’t you know that you are my home?  Why do you think I always seem so lost when you’re in London for the season?  You’re not with me.”

“And I feel the same, Love.”  Kissing her nose again, he settled her back against him.  “Rest now.”

“Mmm,” she hummed as she slowly drifted off.  “I love you.”

“It’s a good thing, then, because I love you my beautiful lady.  Happy birthday,” he whispered before his eyes closed to join her in slumber.


End file.
